The legend of Tsubaki
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Crossover entre the Legend of Zelda y Soul Eater. Tsubaki y Black Star, entran en el reino de Hyrule, allí se encuentran con Link. Da la casualidad que Tsubaki es idéntica a la princesa Zelda perdida exceptuando su negro cabello. Tsubaki tiene que actuar como Zelda, y Link no sabe nada, entonces, ¿Cómo no va a actuar como un idiota enamorado?


_**~The legend of Tsubaki~**_

Esto es un Crossover entre Soul Eater y The legend of Zelda, Spirit Tracks.

* * *

**~Prólogo~**

Tsubaki y Black Star caminaban por el pequeño desierto que rodeaba Death City.  
Shinigami-sama los había enviado a las afueras para encargarse de un problemilla...

_#Flashback#_

-Hola-dijo Shinigami-sama, con su típica voz rara.

-Buenas, Shinigami-sama-dijo Tsubaki.

-Bueno, os he llamado porque necesito que mañana os ocupéis de un ladrón por ahí suelto...

-¿¡Mañana?!-preguntó Black Star, apareciendo detrás de Tsubaki.

-Si, mañana-dijo Shinigami-sama.

-¡Imposible!¡Mañana Tsubaki y yo vamos a hacer todo el día el...-dijo Black Star, pero Tsubaki le tapó la boca con la mano antes de que pudiera continuar y dijo:

-Estaremos encantados...

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente de Shinigami-sama, que se despidió y su imagen desapareció del espejo.

Tsubaki suspiró.

-Tsubaki...no puedo respirar...-dijo Black Star, medio ahogado.

Tsubaki enseguida lo soltó, no se dio cuenta de que también le tapó la nariz.

-Perdón...-dijo ella.

Black Star se quedó tumbado, mareado...

_#Fin Flashback#_

-No entiendo por qué me tapaste la boca...-dijo Black Star.

-Porque no quiero que nadie se entere de cada vez que hacemos el amor-dijo Tsubaki, un poco molesta y sonrojada.

-Pues el vecino lo sabe. Muchas veces ha venido a quejarse del volumen de tus gemidos...-dijo Black Star.

-¿¡Qué?!-preguntó Tsubaki, sonrojada.

-Vamos, no te molestes. ¿¡Cómo no vas a gemir si haces el amor con este Gran Dios?!-preguntó Black Star, y después rió, pero Tsubaki le tapó la boca.

-¡No grites!-le dijo.

-¡Hmf pmf hmf!- "dijo" Black Star, mientras movía sus brazos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Black Star señaló detrás de ella, ella miró y dijo:

-Guau...-sorprendida, y le quitó la mano de la boca.

Black Star cogió aire enseguida y después preguntó:

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ni idea...-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star se acercó a eso y lo observó.

Después cogió unas piedras y le intentó dar al triángulo verde que había en lo alto de ese arco enorme.

-¡Black Star, estate quieto!-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star alcanzó con una piedra al triángulo, y este se volvió amarillo, y las letras que había en el arco, también.

-¿Q-qué has hecho?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Ni idea...-contestó Black Star.

Los dos escucharon un sonido parecido al silbato de un tren, después, un circulo amarillo apareció en medio del arco, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-Guau...¡Entremos!-dijo Black Star.

-¡¿Qué?!¡No! ¡Tenemos que ir a por el asesino!-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Venga, no seas agua-fiestas!-dijo él.

Tsubaki suspiró y lo siguió, cuanto antes pasaran, antes se daría cuenta de que al otro lado no había nada.

Los dos pasaron, y nada más pasar, llegaron a un lugar con prados verdes.

Miraron hacía adelante y había vías de trenes, y un tren dirigiéndose a ellos.

Los dos esquivaron al tren, echándose a un lado, y el tren pasó por el círculo amarillo, que después desapareció y el tren no pasó al otro lado.

-¿Q-qué acaba de pasar?¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Tsubaki, mirando a un lado y al otro, dándose cuenta de que eso no estaba cerca de Death City.

-Ni idea...-dijo Black Star. -Vayamos a esa aldea que hay allí a preguntar...-dijo Black Star, señalando una aldea que se veía a lo lejos.

Tsubaki suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien...

Los dos caminaron, siguiendo las vías de un tren, y llegaron a la aldea. Lo primero que hizo Black Star fue subirse al mástil mayor de un barco que había en el tejado de una casa a gritar:

-¡YAHOO!¡Aquí está Black Star!¡Dejad de sufrir por mi, mortales!¡Arrodillaos ante vuestro Dios!¡NYAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki le dijo:

-Black Star...baja o te vas a hacer daño...

-¿¡Será posible!?¡Bájate de ahí niño!-dijo un hombre mayor, saliendo de su casa.

-Lo siento...-dijo Tsubaki, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Cuando estuvo de pie y el anciano lo vio, se quedó incrédulo y preguntó:

-¿Tetra?

* * *

**~Cap 1. Tetra~**

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Qué te ha llamado?-preguntó Black Star, bajando y quedándose al lado de Tsubaki.

-Tetra...¿eres tú?-preguntó el anciano, cogiendo las manos de Tsubaki.

-C-creo que se está confundiendo...-dijo Tsubaki, con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-Tetra...¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu melena rubia?-preguntó el anciano.

-¡Que no soy Tetra!-dijo Tsubaki, pero sin levantar la voz.

-Venid, venid...hay tantas cosas que contar...-dijo el anciano entrando en la casa.

Black Star y Tsubaki se miraron, ella suspiró y lo siguió, seguida de Black Star.

-Ven Tetra...cuéntame, ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?-preguntó el anciano.

-Perdone, pero es que me está confundiendo. Yo no soy Tetra, soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Oh, ¿No eres tú, Tetra?-preguntó el anciano, un poco triste.

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza.

-Oh...bueno, ¡menos mal que no te ha visto...-dijo el anciano, pero...

-¿Tetra?-preguntó una voz, procedente de la puerta.

Tsubaki se dio media vuelta y vio a un chico alto, rubio, de ojos verdes y vestimentas raras, y casi todas verdes, incluyendo un raro gorrito-capucha que tenía la cabeza.

-¡Tetra, eres tú!-dijo el chico, acercándose a ella y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Espera, es que te estas...-dijo Tsubaki, pero leyó un cartel que le estaba enseñando el anciano:

«Finge que eres Tetra. Luego te explico. Por favor»

Tsubaki se calló y dijo:

-Si...hola...esto...-Tsubaki volvió a mirar al anciano, y este escribió en el cartel:  
«Link»

-Link...-terminó ella.

-Tetra...estás hermosa...-dijo Link, separándose de ella.

Black Star estaba molesto. ¿Por qué la abrazaba?¿Por qué la alagaba? Era su novia, no la de ese...¿elfo?

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco y Link preguntó:

-¿Qué le pasó a tu cabellera rubia?-mientras cogía un mechón de pelo a Tsubaki.

-Esto...-dijo Tsubaki sin saber que decir. -Se oscureció...-dijo ella.

Link no puso pegas. Miró a Black Star y preguntó:

-¿Quién es él?¿Un plebeyo?

Black Star se enfadó más y dijo:

-¿¡Plebe...?!-pero Tsubaki le tapó la boca y dijo:

-Si, claro...

-Link, Bigboy te está buscando. Creo que ha descubierto que le rompiste tú la ventana...-dijo el anciano.

-¡Mierda!-dijo Link. -me alegra verte Nico. ¡Ahora vuelvo Tetra!-dijo él, y se marchó.

Cuando Link se marchó, Tsubaki dejó libre a Black Star y Nico dijo:

-Dejad que os explique...hace mucho tiempo, Tetra, Link, Bigboy y yo, navegábamos en un barco, buscando aventuras. Un día descubrimos que Tetra era la princesa perdida, llamada Zelda. Pero ella quería seguir siendo pirata, por lo que no dijimos nada y seguimos llamándola Tetra.

Pero ella fue secuestrada por el maligno, también llamado Mallard. Link la buscó por todos los mares y todas las tierras durante años.

Se sacó el título de maquinista y siguió buscándola, pero todavía no la encontramos. Y da la casualidad de que tú, eres idéntica a Tetra, excepto por tu negro cabello. Pero si tú pudieras ayudar a Link a buscar a Tetra, te lo agradecería tanto...Él está muy ilusionado, y ahora, si le decimos la verdad, se deprimirá...por favor...finge ser Tetra...-le pidió Nico.

-Yo...estaría bien ayudarlo...pero si Black Star no quiere...-dijo Tsubaki, mirándolo.

-¡Me niego!¡Yo no voy a aceptar que el gilipollas ese me llame plebeyo!¡Yo voy a superar a los Dioses!-dijo Black Star. -Vámonos Tsubaki...-dijo él, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, junto a Tsubaki, no muy contenta.

-¿A los Dioses, eh? Yo podría ayudarte...-dijo Nico.

Black Star se paró. Su ascensión a Dios no iba muy bien, y una ayuda no estaría mal. Se dio media vuelta y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo?

-En el centro de las 5 regiones está una torre dedicada a los Dioses. Esa torre es la tumba de Mallard, pero esa torre se destruyó y ahora Mallard está suelto. Ha capturado el cuerpo de Zelda, para cubrir el mundo de oscuridad, y estoy seguro de que si lo detienes, los Dioses te lo agradecerán muy bien...-dijo Nico.

Black Star se lo pensó un momento, después suspiró y dijo:

-Está bien...¡Pero de plebeyo nada!¡Como mucho, guarda-espaldas!

Tsubaki sonrió, lo abrazó y lo besó, pero enseguida Nico los separó.

-Link no os puede ver juntos o comenzará a sospechar...-dijo Nico.

Tsubaki suspiró triste, y dijo:

-Está bien...pero...¿cómo vamos a volver?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Muy fácil...vosotros habéis venido por un arco arcano, ¿no?-preguntó Nico.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-Por un arco con un triángulo amarillo encima...-dijo Nico.

Tsubaki asintió.

-Eso es un arco arcano, para la única forma de abrirlo, necesitáis a Link, y contento...así que ayudadlo a encontrar a Tetra y él os abrirá el arco arcano...-dijo Nico.

Tsubaki suspiró y Link apareció por la puerta:

-Tetra, vamos...¡tenemos que ir a la aldea Niveosita!-dijo Link.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-A la región de las nieves...vamos...-dijo Link.

-¿se puede venir Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, señalando a Black Star.

-Si, supongo que no pasará nada por traerlo...-dijo Link, no muy contento.

Los tres pasaron y subieron a un tren.

-¡Zelda, princesa Zelda!-gritó una bola redonda con alas, volando alrededor de Tsubaki.

-¡Calla, Navi!-dijo Link, cogiendo a la bola. -Perdónala, pero le hace ilusión, hace tanto tiempo que no te vemos...

-No importa...-dijo Tsubaki.

Link soltó la bola y la bola voló hacía Tsubaki.

Ella la abrazó y preguntó:

-¿Qué se supone que es?

-Es un hada. ¿No recuerdas?-preguntó Link, subiéndose al tren.

-Ah si...-dijo ella, subiendo al tren, junto a Black Star.

Link era maquinista, por lo que él conducía, y Tsubaki y Black Star se sentaron en el vagón de pasajeros.

Los dos se sentaron juntos, Tsubaki estaba feliz, pero Black Star estaba molesto.

-¿Estás molesto?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté molesto si ese idiota no para de mirarte?-preguntó Black Star.

-¿Estás celoso?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡No! Solo me molesta que tonteé tanto contigo y tú lo dejes...-dijo él.

-No tonteamos, tú te lo imaginas...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si, claro...-dijo él.

Tsubaki sonrió, puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, mirándolo, y le dijo:

-Ven aquí, tonto...-cariñosamente, mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a él.

-¿Tetra?-preguntó Navi, mirándola.

Los dos se separaron y la miraron.

-¡Link!¡Link!-la llamó Navi, pero Black Star la cogió y dijo:

-¡Shh!

-¡Espera, deja que te explique!-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star dejó el hada y Tsubaki le explicó todo lo ocurrido.

…

-Entiendo...-dijo Navi.

-Entonces...¿Contamos con tu silencio?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡Claro que si!¡Cualquier ayuda es buena para encontrar a la princesa Zelda!-exclamó Navi, contenta.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!-dijo Link.

Los 4 salieron y llegaron a la aldea Niveosita.

-Que frío...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada...-dijo Link.

-Es que, cuando estaba secuestrada, hacía calor, y me acostumbré a ese calorcito...-dijo Tsubaki, esperando que Link se creyera tal tontería.

"¿Pero quién es tan estúpido como para creerse eso?" se preguntó.

Link se encogió de hombros.

-Quedaos aquí, yo tengo que ir a hacer una cosa...-dijo Link, y se marchó.

Tsubaki se sentó en la nieve y dijo:

-Guay...en Death City nunca hay nieve...

-Ya...-dijo Black Star, sentándose a su lado.

Los dos se miraron y poco a poco se fueron juntando.

-¡Tetra!-exclamó el hada, antes de que ellos se besaran.

Tsubaki se separó, y preguntó:

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Les recuerdo que no pueden besarse?-preguntó el hada.

Los dos suspiraron.

Pronto llegó Link y dijo:

-Bien. Hoy dormiremos aquí porque hay tormenta y no podemos salir con el tren, sería peligroso. He estado hablando con el jefe de la aldea y me ha dejado una cama para dos y una cama para uno...¿te parece?-preguntó Link, mirando a Tsubaki.

-Me parece bien. Tengo una perfecta idea de como vamos a dormir...-dijo ella, sonriendo.

Black Star la miró un poco molesto.

…

"Me parece increíble que Tsubaki me haga dormir con este... gilipollas... pero mejor dormir yo con él que ella." pensó Black Star, en la cama.

Miró a su derecha, vio a Link. Miró a su izquierda y vio a Tsubaki en una cama a parte. Suspiró e intentó dormir...

…

* * *

**~Cap 2. Celos~**

**~A la mañana siguiente~**

Los tres se despertaron y salieron.

-¿Por qué he tenido que dormir yo con el...elfo?-le preguntó Black Star a Tsubaki.

-No es un elfo...creo...-dijo ella. -Y si te molesta, la próxima vez dormiré yo con él...-añadió.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijo Black Star.

-¿Entonces, cómo quieres que durmamos?-preguntó ella.

-Tú y yo en la misma cama y él aparte...-dijo Black Star.

-Oye, lo necesitamos contento, así que aguanta un poco...

-A ti lo que te pasa es que te gusta que tonteé contigo...

-No tontea conmigo, te lo estarás imaginando...

-¿Qué no?¡Si se le cae la baba cuando estáis juntos!

-No estés celoso...-dijo Tsubaki, para picarlo un poco.

-¡Ore-sama no está celoso!-exclamó él, molesto.

-Estás celoso...muy celoso...estás celoso...-cantaba Tsubaki.

-¡Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo no estoy celoso!-dijo él.

Tsubaki se acercó a Link y preguntó:

-Link, ¿Dónde hay una ducha?

Link la miró y dijo:

-Aquí no hay duchas, pero te puedes bañar en el lago...

-¡Pero eso tiene que estar congelado!-dijo Tsubaki.

-Si quieres, me baño contigo...-dijo Link.

Tsubaki miró a Black Star y él parecía enojado y celoso.

Tsubaki sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior, le cogió la mano a Link y le dijo:

-¡Me parece bien!-y se dirigió al lago.

"¿¡Cómo?!" se preguntó Black Star.

Link y Tsubaki entraron en el lago, con la ropa puesta, (?), y comenzaron a salpicar se, a ahogar al otro y a jugar.

Black Star retenía lo mejor que podía sus ganas de matar al elfo ese, pero debía resistir si quería llegar a ser un Dios.

Cuando salieron del agua, comenzaron a jugar con la nieve.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron al tren y Link dijo:

-Tenemos que ir a la mina de cristales oscuros...

Tsubaki asintió y junto a Black Star entró en el vagón de pasajeros...

-Black Star...¿estás enojado?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No-dijo Black Star, en un tono molesto.

-Oh vamos...¿Te molestaste porque me he bañado con Link?-preguntó ella, cogiéndolo por las mejillas y acercándolo más a ella, tanto, que la distancia era milimétrica y Black Star se sonrojó.

-N-no...-dijo él.

-Black Star...te quiero...y yo también hecho de menos...nuestras caricias...nuestros besos...nuestros abrazos...nuestros baños juntos...desnudos...besándonos...acariciándonos...-empezó ella, en un tono provocativo, dejando a Black Star medio-embobado.

-¡Oye!, ¡¿Les re...-dijo el hada, pero Black Star la cogió para que se callara.

-S-sigue...-pidió él, embobado.

Tsubaki sonrió y continuó, con ese tono provocativo, rozando sus labios con los de él a cada palabra:

-acariciándonos...dándonos...placer...

Black Star asintió levemente.

-Esos calentones en tu cama...-siguió ella.

Black Star asintió levemente, embobado.

-esas noches de amor en la mía...

Black Star asintió levemente, embobado.

-Esas tardes juguetonas en el sofá...-siguió ella.

Black Star volvió a asentir.

-Yo también lo echo de menos...creeme...¿me perdonas?-preguntó ella.

Black Star asintió feliz.

Ella sonrió y lo acercó más a ella, juntando sus labios con los de él para fundirse en un apasionado beso, muy anhelado.

Un **PAM **se escuchó, y el tren paró.

Tsubaki, Navi y Black Star salieron a ver que ocurría, y es que el tren había sido alcanzado por unos enemigos y ya no podía seguir.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-No te preocupes Tetra. Allí está la alea Gorón...podemos pedir allí ayuda...-dijo Link.

Tsubaki asintió.

Link dijo:

-Tú -refiriéndose a Black Star. -Quédate aquí y asegúrate de que no le pasa nada al tren mientras Tetra y yo vamos a la aldea Gorón...

Black Star aceptó, no muy contento, y Link y Tsubaki se dirigieron a la aldea Gorón.

* * *

**~Cap 3. La goro-aldea~**

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra goro-aldea!-dijo un Gorón, un ser naranja muy grande.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Son gorones...están acostumbrados a usar el sufijo goro antes de algunas palabras...-le explicó Link.

-Ah, cierto...-dijo Tsubaki.

-¿Qué os goro-trae por nuestra goro-aldea?-preguntó el Gorón.

-Necesitamos ayuda con nuestro tren...-explicó Link.

-De acuerdo...iré a goro-avisar al goro-maestro llavero...-dijo el Gorón, y se marchó.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Al maestro llavero, es el jefe Gorón, le llaman llavero porque puede abrir cualquier puerta con solo tocarla...-explicó Link.

-Ah...-dijo Tsubaki.

Pronto llegaron 5 gorones, uno de ellos no era como los normales: naranja con círculos rojos en la barriga, ese era gris con llaves azules por todo el cuerpo.

-Bien...vamos a goro-ver ese goro-tren...-dijo el maestro llavero, y los 7 se dirigieron al tren.

Los gorones llevaron el tren a la aldea y allí comenzaron a arreglarlo. Link, Tsubaki y Black Star se quedaron hablando, hasta que llegó un Gorón y dijo:

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar a por una goro-pieza del goro-tren. Pero no podemos llevarnos a nuestros goro-hijos, vosotros cuidaréis de nuestros goro-hijos en nuestra goro-ausencia...Link, ven con nosotros...

y ese Gorón, junto a los 3 más, el maestro llavero, y Link (obligado) se fueron.

-Pero...¿Dónde están esos niños?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-¡Al goro-ataque!-gritó uno de los niños Gorón y fue a hacerle cosquillas a los dos.

Black Star y Tsubaki se pusieron a jugar con los niños, pero Tsubaki enseguida se cansó y Black Star siguió jugando. Parecía que se lo pasaba bien.

A veces se hacían cosquillas, otras, Black Star le contaba aventuras y los niños lo miraban con interés, jamás habían salido de esa aldea, y el mundo exterior era un mundo por descubrir.

De vez en cuando Black Star gritaba que iba a superar a los Dioses y los niños reían.

Tsubaki lo miraba contenta...por un momento, esos niños fueron humanos, algunos con los pelos celeste y ojos azules, otras con pelo negro y ojos verdes...y todos con una estrella en el hombro, mientras jugaban con Black Star.

Tsubaki sacudió su cabeza, y los niños volvieron a ser gorones.

Sin duda, Black Star sería un buen padre...

Tsubaki suspiró y Link y los gorones volvieron.

-¿ocurre algo, Tetra?-preguntó Link, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Eh?, No nada...-dijo Tsubaki.

-Ven, el tren ya está arreglado, y te voy a llevar a un sitio que seguro que te encantará...-dijo Link, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

Ella aceptó y llamó a Black Star.

Link suspiró, pensó que Tetra y él iban a estar A SOLAS.

Los tres se montaron en el tren y se dirigieron a la región de los bosques...

* * *

**~Cap 4. La granja conejera~**

Los tres llegaron a una granja con una gran puerta en forma de:

-¡Conejos!¡Que lindos!-exclamó Tsubaki cuando vio a los conejos.

-Si, son todos tuyos...-dijo Link.

-¿Míos?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Si. Mientras viajaba con el tren los capturaba y los traía aquí...ahora son tuyos...-dijo Link.

Tsubaki sonrió y enseguida entró en esa granja.

Black Star se quedó en la puerta.

-¿No entras?-preguntó el jefe de la Gran Granja conejera, que estaba en la entrada.

-No. A mi no me gustan esas bolas de pelos con orejas...-dijo él, con un tono molesto.

-¡Los conejos no son bolas de pelos con orejas! ¡Son seres vivos como tú y como yo!-dijo el jefe.

-¡No, porque los conejos no superan a los Dioses como va a hacer ore-sama!-exclamó Black Star.

-¿Esa chica es tu hermana?-preguntó el jefe mirando a Tsubaki, que estaba jugando junto a Link y varios conejos blancos.

-No, es mi novia...-dijo Black Star.

-Pues parece que ese rubio te la va a quitar. Se está ganando su corazón...-dijo el jefe.

Black Star se molestó más, pero se quedó callado.

-Parece que se lo pasan muy bien. Este es un buen regalo, de seguro se irá con él si no haces algo- dijo el jefe.

-¡Cállese!-le ordenó Black Star.

El hombre calló.

Al rato, Tsubaki y Link salieron y los 3 subieron al tren.

-¿te divertiste?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki asintió.

Black Star suspiró y preguntó:

-¿cuándo iremos a rescatar a esa chica?...Zelda- recordó después su nombre.

Tsubaki se encogió de hombros...

-No sé...no he pensado en eso...-dijo ella.

"Claro, como pasa tanto tiempo con el elfo ese..." pensó Black Star.

-¡A Canalias!-gritó Link, y el tren se puso en marcha.

…

* * *

**~Cap 5. Canalias~**

El tren paró en la estación y Link, Black Star y Tsubaki bajaron.

Link estaba feliz y un poco nervioso. Black Star estaba molesto y un poco celoso, y Tsubaki simplemente, feliz.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y en el horizonte se veía una preciosa puesta de sol.

-Ven...-dijo Link, a Tsubaki, cogiéndole la mano con cuidado y dirigiéndola al centro de Canalias, donde había bastante gente.

Black Star los siguió, desde una distancia media.

Link la miró, le cogió las dos manos y se puso de rodillas.

Tsubaki se sonrojó un poco.

-Tetra...-dijo Link. -Hace poco que nos hemos vuelto a ver...pero lo que siento es verdadero y se que tú sientes lo mismo así que...Tetra, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pidió Link.

"¿¡Cómo?!" se preguntó Tsubaki.

"¿¡Cómo?!" se preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki miró de reojo a Black Star. Volvió a mirar a Link, tragó saliva y después de meditar lo que le iba a decir, lo abrazó y dijo:  
-¡Si!

"¿¡CÓMO?!" se preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki miró a Black Star, él negó con la cabeza y se fue.

Tsubaki suspiró y se separó de Link, que dijo:

-Voy a prepararlo todo. ¡Va a ser la mejor boda!- y Link se marchó a avisar a todo el mundo, y prepararlo todo.

Cuando Link se fue, Tsubaki fue a buscar a Black Star.

-¡Black Star espera!-dijo Tsubaki, viendo como Black Star se marchaba.

Black Star no se dio media vuelta ni se paró.

-¡Black Star escucha!- dijo ella, poniéndose delante de él.

-déjame...-dijo él.

-¡No, escucha!- dijo ella. -Yo te quiero...

-¿Y por qué le has dicho que si?-preguntó él, molesto.

-¡Porque se supone que yo soy Tetra!-dijo ella.

-si, seguro que es por eso...-dijo él.

-¡Escucha! ¿Te crees que nuestros besos eran porque si? ¿Que esos abrazos eran falsos?¿Que esos orgasmos eran fingidos? ¡Idiota, te quiero, y por nada de mundo me iría con el primero que veo, pero lo necesitamos!-dijo ella.

Black Star se quedó callado.

-chicos...tengo una idea...-dijo Navi, acercándose a ellos.

Los dos la miraron.

-Venid...-dijo ella.

…

Ya era de noche. Black Star y Tsubaki caminaban por las finas vías del tren para llegar al lugar que indicaba Navi. No había ninguna luz, solo iluminaba Navi, que iba la primera.

Pronto llegaron a una estación y pasaron a una cueva. Allí, entraron en una gran sala iluminada, con un altar rodeado de agua.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Black Star.

-Estás en el altar de los mares muchacho. Yo soy Bobín, soy un trenebundo*, junto a todos estos compañeros que ves aquí, y vamos a ayudaros.- dijo un hombre.

-¿Trene qué?-preguntó Black Star.

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Mallard está a punto de atacar y necesitamos pararlo, y para eso os necesitamos a vosotros...-dijo una mujer.

-P-pero yo tengo que...bueno...casarme...-dijo Tsubaki, no muy contenta.

-Tranquila, tenemos una idea.-dijo uno, un hombre pelirrojo.

-¿preparados?-preguntó un hombre de pelo blanco.

Todos sacaron un instrumento de detrás suya.

-¿Q-qué vais a hacer?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Mallard ha capturado el cuerpo de Zelda, pero no el espíritu. Ahora, tocando estos instrumentos, su espíritu entrará en un cuerpo para poder luchar...-dijo la mujer.

-¿Y dónde está su espíritu?-preguntó Tsubaki.

Una persona salió de la oscuridad de un rincón, pero era pálida, se podía ver a través de ella.

-¡Un fantasma!-exclamó Black Star, al ver ese espíritu.

-¡Fantasma serás tú!¡yo soy Zelda!-exclamó el espíritu, enfadado, mientras lo amenazaba con un dedo.

-Empecemos...-dijo uno de los 6 trenebundos.

Todos comenzaron a tocar una extraña melodía, mientras Navi, Zelda, Tsubaki y Black Star observaban.

Algo comenzó a brillar en el centro de Tsubaki, ella extrañada, se miró, pero enseguida se desmayó, mientras su espíritu salía de su cuerpo.

Black Star la cogió, y Zelda entró en el cuerpo de Tsubaki, que se despertó. En ese momento los trenebundos dejaron de tocar.

-¡Si!¡Por fin vuelvo a ser humana!-dijo Zelda, mientras miraba el cuerpo de Tsubaki, que ahora era suyo.

-¡Eh!¡Devuélveme mi cuerpo!-pidió Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki, eres un fantasma...-dijo Black Star.

-¡Yo no soy ningún fantasma!-dijo Tsubaki, molesta.

-A ver, a ver, tranquilidad...Zelda, tú hazte pasar por Tsubaki y te casas con Link...-dijo Radiel, una trenebunda.

Zelda asintió.

-Tsubaki, a ti te podemos dejar el cuerpo de una joven guerrera, para que junto al peli-azul, luchéis contra Mallard...-siguió Radiel.

-¿¡Por qué te aprendes el nombre de todos menos el mío?!-preguntó Black Star, molesto.

-¡Calla!-le ordenó Radiel. -Cuando sea posible, lanzas una de estas flechas de la luz, así, Mallard saldrá del cuerpo de Zelda. Solo tendréis que luchar contra él y recuperar el cuerpo de Zelda. Cuando lo consigáis, Zelda volverá a su cuerpo, Tsubaki al suyo, Zelda será quien se haya casado con Link, y vosotros podréis volver a vuestro hogar.

Tsubaki y Black Star asintieron.

-Ven-dijo Radiel, entrando en una sala. Tsubaki la siguió y al rato salió en el cuerpo de una guerrera. (Si a alguien le interesa, el cuerpo está inspirado en Sango, guerrera en Inuyasha, excepto por el bumerang gigante)

-¡Eh, no vale!-exclamó Black Star al verla. Se puso enfrente suya y dijo:

-¡Vuelves a ser más alta que yo! Y tienes menos pecho...-dijo él, tocándole el pecho con las dos manos.

Tsubaki le pegó con la katana en la cabeza y muy enfadada le dijo:

-¡Pues perdona por intentar ayudarte!

Black Star, que estaba de cuclillas, acariciándose la cabeza dijo:

-También tienes más mala leche...

-Ha adquirido la personalidad de Sango, la guerrera que antes poseía este cuerpo...-dijo Bobín.

-Bueno, ¡A luchar!-dijo Navi.

-¡Si!-dijeron Black Star y Sango.

-¡Link, ya voy!-dijo Tsubaki, mientras corría a por su amado.

SLASH→ sonó el agua, porque Zelda, al no haber luz, se cayó en el agua.

Black Star rió mientras señalaba a Zelda, flotando.

Ella le dirigió una mirada asesina y él se calló.

-Vamos...-dijo Sango, y junto a Black Star, fueron a donde se suponía que estaba el portal para entrar en el mundo de las tinieblas y luchar contra Mallard.

Miraron el portal, verde, negro y morado.

Un viento movió sus cabellos y Black Star preguntó:  
-¿Tienes la espada que te dio la mujer antes?

Tsubaki asintió y le dio una espada con un triángulo amarillo en el mango.

Él la cogió mientras ella cogía una katana y los dos entraron.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un tren en marcha.

Vieron el cuerpo de Zelda, solo que con los ojos rojos y una especie de diablo volando a su alrededor.

-Bien, tú entretén al diablo ese mientras yo me acerco sigilosamente con la espada y...-comenzó Black Star, pero él mismo se interrumpió:

-O puedes matarlo tú lanzando una flecha- al ver que Tsubaki ya lo había matado con una flecha en la frente.

-¡Vamos!-dijo Tsubaki.

Black Star asintió y los dos fueron a por el cuerpo de Zelda, pero está lanzó un rayo rojo hacia ellos.

Black Star se agachó, y todavía agachado preguntó:

-¿¡Pero que clase de demonio es este?!

-¿¡Qué mas da?!-preguntó Tsubaki.

Ella avanzó, pero Mallard le lanzó un rayo que le dio en toda la barriga.

-¡Tsubaki!-Exclamó Black Star, mientras se levantaba.

-Estoy bien...-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba.

-Yo la entretengo y tú lo agarras para que yo le lance una flecha, ¿vale?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Vale-dijo él.

Tsubaki avanzó y Mallar volvió a lanzarle un rayo, pero ella lo desvió con el filo de la katana.

Black Star aprovechó aquello para ir a por Zelda.

Mallard intensificó el rayo, y Tsubaki no aguantaría mucho más si Black Star no se daba prisa.

Él la agarró por la espalda, inmovilizándole los brazos, y Mallard se quejaba, dando patadas. Tsubaki cogió las flechas y el arco de la luz y lanzó una flecha que le dio en el pecho a Mallard.

Él dejó de quejarse, y del centro de él, salió una luz que iluminó todo el lugar y obligó a Black Star y a Tsubaki a cerrar los ojos.

Toda la oscuridad desapareció y ahora era tierra.

Black Star cayó al suelo, quejándose con un: ¡Auch!

Tsubaki cayó, mientras con un grito femenino gritaba: Aaa

Cayó, y no fue tan malo. Pero es que había caído justo encima de Black Star, que se quejó diciendo: ¡ouh!

-Perdón-se disculpó ella.

Ambos miraron a Mallard, que ahora era un minotauro azul gigante.

Tragaron saliva y se prepararon para luchar.

…

-Yo os declaro: Marido y Mujer. Podéis besaros-dijo el cura, terminando la ceremonia.

Zelda y Link se miraron. Ambos se besaron mientras todos aplaudían y silbaban, alegres.

Apareció una luz violeta en el centro de Canalias y cuando desapareció, se vio a Black Star y Tsubaki, algo cansados y heridos; Tsubaki con el cuerpo sin alma de Zelda en los brazos.

-¡Mi cuerpo!-dijo Zelda, desde el cuerpo de Tsubaki al ver su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Link, extrañado.

-Vamos chicos- le dijo Radiel a los trenebundos. Todos sacaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar.

El alma de Tsubaki volvió al cuerpo de Tsubaki. El alma de Zelda volvió al cuerpo de Zelda, y el cuerpo de Sango desapareció.

-¡Black Star!-dijo Tsubaki, alegre, mientras corría a abrazar a su novio.

-¡Tsubaki!-dijo Black Star, alegre, mientras cogía a Tsubaki por la cintura, la levantaba y daba una vuelta.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Link, extrañado.

Zelda se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, dejándolo atónito.

Al separarse, le dijo:

-Ya te lo explicaré en el castillo

-No hace falta -dijo él, y la besó.

-Bien, ahora os abriremos el portal arcano-dijo Nico.

Tsubaki y Black Star asintieron.

…

Todos estaban frente al portal arcano.

Link estaba con su tren enfrente, encendido pero parado.

Tocó el silbato y el portal arcano comenzó a crear un círculo amarillo.

-Adiós-dijo Tsubaki.

-¡Hasta nunca!-dijo Black Star.

Ambos se despidieron con la mano y pasaron.

* * *

**~Cap 6. Regreso a Death City~**

-¡YAHOO!¡Por fin en casa!-gritó Black Star, feliz.

Tsubaki asintió. Ella también estaba feliz de volver a casa, después de haber pasado todo aquello, y de poder besarse tan tranquilamente con su novio sin tener que preocuparse de que cualquiera los viera.

Black Star seguía riendo, hasta que al darse cuenta de una cosa, paró.

-¡No, no, no!-pidió, mientras pasaba de un lado al otro por el portal arcano, pero el círculo seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Qué ocurre, Black Star?-preguntó Tsubaki, aún vestida de novia.

-¡Se olvidaron de mi ascensión a Dios!-dijo él, llorando (al estilo anime: T-T)

-Bueno, estoy segura de que ascenderás a Dios pase lo que pase-dijo ella, para intentar animarlo.

Black Star la miró y sonrió.

Se acercó a ella, la cogió en brazos como si de unos recién casados se tratasen y fueron a su apartamento.

Bueno, había sido una bonita aventura en el reino de Hyrule, aunque si lo contaran, nadie los creería. Los tomarían por locos.

***~Fin~***

**Oh, por fin termino este fic. Es de los más largos que he hecho en mi vida...**

**Bien, aquí algunas cosas que quiero explicar:**

**-Trenebundo: **_Los trenebundos son __una raza antigua de __The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks._

_Actualmente, hay 6:_

_Radiel: guardián de la Torre de los Dioses. (Su instrumento es una flauta terrenal, pero ella se la regaló a Link)  
_

Valvio: Trenebundo de la Región de los Bosques, su instrumento es un chelo.

Váporo: Trenebundo de la Región de las Nieves, su instrumento es una pipa.

Bobin: Trenebundo de la Región de los Mares, su instrumento es una flauta traversa.

Calderón: Trenebundo de la Región del Fuego, su instrumento son unos timbales.

Ejelio: Trenebundo de la Región de la Arena, su instrumento es un oboe.

**Creo que eso es todo, así que...¡ Bye~!**


End file.
